


A Very Good Morning Indeed

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Sleep Sex, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry fuck after a show and Harry falls asleep with Liam still inside him. Liam's morning wood the next day, still inside Harry, wakes them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Morning Indeed

He was so tired but not tired enough to be plagued by something every young man has to deal with. He was horny. And it didn’t help that his boyfriend, Liam, was so drop dead sexy that even if Harry hadn’t slept for days on end-which almost seemed like they didn’t-that he’d still gratefully drop to his knees or bend over to be filled with his dick and his seed.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He was laid out in the hotel bed as Liam was showering after a long venue tonight and Harry was fighting to keep his eyes open because he was just so tired but Liam looked so damn good on stage. He looked damn good all the time but something about the darkness of his freshly tanned skin and the Australian leg of the tour coming to a close he was practically glowing. Harry looked much the same with all the time he’d spent out in the sun.

So he stripped himself naked in the bed and lazily palmed himself to get to half mast as the water was turned off and small slaps of wet feet were tapping along the marble floor. Then the door opened and Harry was awake now, Liam’s body glistening under the slight sheen of water on his skin and his hair fallen with his beard fluffy and thick. Harry loved to nuzzle Liam’s beard and never realized how much he did in fact enjoy all the hair Liam was sprouting nowadays.

One bushy eyebrow rose seeing one of Harry’s legs propped up while the other was laid straight and Harry was working his shaft in his hand, fully elongated to eight inches as the smooth foreskin glided over the head, “Well hello there.” He chuckled it out and removed the towel from around his waist and began to “dry” himself but it was more to arouse him as he paid special attention to his sheathed dick that was hardening rapidly and his furry balls getting lower and lower.

“Hello yourself big boy.” Harry purred out with his voice still sticky with sleep but dripping with lust now.

“Aren’t you tired babe? You were falling asleep in the van.” Liam asked gently as he crawled on top of the bed with his dick stiffening and the head beginning to peak out from his foreskin as it thickened, Liam’s dick was the same length as Harry’s but a tiny bit thinner however he had many more veins that looked like a roadmap, some fat while others were spindly but they all thumped and throbbed and Harry loved it.

“Was. But I want you Li.” Harry pulled Liam down to join their lips as tongues gingerly pressed against one another. Harry’s massive hands now abandoning his dick that bobbed to the side from his body as they slid down Liam’s amazingly toned back and sides, his thumbs easily tracing that line on the older lad’s waist and then gripping Liam’s fully erect shaft and thumbing the slit and peeling his foreskin completely back to smooth his palm against the inner flesh getting Liam to moan down his throat.

“I see.” Liam chuckled as Harry looked tiredly desperate and Liam adored this boy more than most could fathom. He hovered over Harry’s much longer body nipping and sucking in the boy’s plump bottom lip as Harry began to jack Liam off above him, felt those veins begin to thrum and he just wanted Liam inside him and then to sleep, two of his favorite things.

“I am tired but I want you babe, just wanna have a round then cuddle and sleep yeah?” Harry yawned and Liam gave him a fond smirk because he could say no and that Harry needed sleep more than sex but Liam wanted it too and with how cute and kitten like Harry looked right now he really couldn’t deny him.

So he slinked off the bed and felt a nudge to his bum with Harry’s enormous foot as the younger started working his shaft over again, the head was light pink and silky and a small bead of precum bubbled forth that he swiped into his foreskin getting him to whimper as Liam rummaged for their supplies. He found the small bottle of lube and spread Harry’s legs apart with both feet flat on the bed and Liam’s own dick now solid, pale and waiting sticking straight out from his groin in his lap.

He smeared the liquid onto Harry’s awaiting hole as the younger held his cheeks wide and open, the hole was smooth and the skin there was a bit darker than his actual complexion as Liam turned two fingers around the rim, making sure he was well lubricated to ease this session into fruition.

Harry’s dick was thumping as it bobbed above his belly and his balls were furry and hung down so that the tops of Liam’s knuckles tapped them making them twitch. Liam’s dick was getting darker as the minutes went by, the head now completely shown since he had grown so stiff his foreskin had peeled back, that thin skin moving as to allow his apple like tip to be shown.

“Just do it Li.” Harry breathed and his head pushed back into the pillow with curls framing it as Liam sunk into familiar heat and tautness, the clamp of his rim so tight even after all the times they’d fucked-going on almost three years now.

“Mmm, feels good babe.” Liam groaned as the ribbed and squishy walls of Harry tried to fight back involuntarily as his thick fingers started to pump in and out of the younger. Harry let his cheeks go so that now Liam could only barely see his conquest splitting open his hole while Harry began to jack himself off slowly, in time with Liam’s ins and outs. He hissed in delight when Liam spun his fingers to rub directly against his prostate making him feel so very full and his cock throbbed in his hand, a bit more precum oozing from the slit that he promptly smeared along his exposed inner flesh.

He scissored his lover open as his cock began to ache in his lap, holding onto sheer will power to not just cum right there, it’d be easy since they were both ready for the absolution but also the exhaustion seeping into their psyche’s as well. But no, Harry wanted more and if he wanted to cum like this than he would’ve. So Liam kept going. He started to kiss up and down Harry’s inner thighs, making sure to suck a dark mark on the left one which was one of Harry’s spots, he got a high pitched whine then a gurgle because of that.

Then he sunk down in lower, felt the heat that Harry’s groin gave off and sucked in one furry testicle but it wasn’t disgusting, the hair was soft and thin so he didn’t really mind the strange and off putting texture. He just focused on Harry’s reaction that he could see from below and Harry’s lip was red and bitten with one hand in his hair and the other fisting himself almost painfully, the head was a darker pink now and his shaft was swollen in his fist. Then Liam sucked in the other one getting Harry’s back to arch and his tongue began to roll the balls in his mouth from side to side, he pulled back to ever so softly tug them as his fingers got faster and he inserted a third one and with a stab to his prostate Harry yelped sitting up, “No!”

Liam sat up with three fingers still inside Harry but not moving, “What? Are you alright?”

Harry’s manic expression faded to one of tired certainty, “Want you inside Li. I’m prepped. Lay back.”

And Liam only nodded with an “okay” as he slipped his fingers from Harry’s asshole and was turned around to take the position Harry had just been occupying. Then there was one long, thin leg being swung over Liam’s “V” cut and then Harry’s weight on top of him.

“You look so beautiful right now.” Liam sighed out because he really did, his cheeks were flushed and skin so tan, those ridiculous tattoos of his were darker than before and his mess of curls was wild and untamed. He really was a beautiful boy.

“Sap. Now shush.” Harry playfully swatted Liam’s meaty chest but added a gentle lip lock to it as he leant down, while their lips and tongues moved against one another, one of Harry’s large hands linked with Liam’s so their fingers slotted together and the other was gripping Liam’s swollen cock that nudged against his slick hole. He positioned it to breach the rim and sat back up letting it sink inside his body with ease, Liam moaned and it blended with Harry’s above him.

The long appendage sinking farther into Harry’s body while intense heat and slippery yearning were coating Liam’s cock. The top was in heaven as his dick was slowly ridden, the boy on top of him was grinding his hips in a tantalizing circular motion, more like churning his ass than plunging it as Liam’s dick spread and smeared precum and lube inside the tunnel. His hands went to grip Harry’s waist as the younger made pathetic sounding whimpers above him, breaths coming out heavy and head bowed with curls swinging.

Harry’s dick was going soft as he started to bounce so Liam took it upon himself work it back up to full length and then there was the loud sound of spit being spat into Liam’s palm as he worked over Harry’s exposed head and inner foreskin, Harry clenched around him tighter while the squishy tell tale sounds of someone masturbating permeated the room.

“Oh fuck Li. Oh fuck.” He groaned as his hips started moving faster, knees digging into the mattress while his boyfriend plugged him full and beat his dick with wet dominance and a tight grip.

“Feels so good baby, so tight.” Liam growled as Harry’s hip moved faster and his dick went in and out, in and out, in and out over and over. His foreskin being pushed and pulled by Harry’s canal and his head massaged by the swollen walls inside and the heat the boy created pushed its way into his spongy tip and down his slit to create a divine warmth that radiated through his cock.

Harry bounced while his breathing became more labored and he broke a light twinge of sweat on his brow as Liam was used as a ram into his ass and the brace for his body against the bed. Liam’s hand still working over Harry’s now fully erect and tingling cock and the other holding onto Harry’s hip for dear life because Harry was riding him into the mattress with new vigor and determination.

Then he stopped his bouncing after ten minutes-or was it fifteen by now-and started his riding once more, moving back and forward to have Liam’s dick sink in then slip out just a little so it was constantly under barragement of Harry’s tunnel, heat and slickness. Liam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he winced when blunt nails attached to enormous hands placed themselves and dug into his thick chest muscles and even pulled some of the hair there.

Liam could smell Harry’s breath that came out in pants a few inches from his face, smelled of tea and mint and it filled his senses much like his dick was filling Harry above him and much like he’d be filling him even more.

“Harry, m’gonna cum.” He moaned through his teeth because when he said it Harry got even tighter and more violent with his riding of his dick.

“Do it.” He commanded as he pressed their mouths together and only got his tongue to the back of Liam’s throat when the top was finished. He whimpered through his nose and the fist working over Harry’s dick between them stuttered as his orgasm finally released and the too sensitive head now spurted out shot after shot of white creamy goo.

Harry never stopped working over Liam’s cock inside him and knew that by Liam’s twitching it was overly adept right now but he had to get off too right? So squeezing Liam’s cock inside him, wringing every last drop of sperm he could, he wrapped his own hand around Liam’s on his dick and with three tugs he was exploding between them, he bit down on Liam’s bottom lip hard as fuck as he came and smeared his own spunk between his smooth torso and the other’s much hairier one.

Liam gasped as Harry moaned with their orgasms almost synched up and Liam’s muscles were all twitching while his eyes remained squeezed shut and Harry now nuzzling into his beard, riding out his own high until his knees refused to work and his body lay limp and full of Liam’s semen on top of him.

The older pulled his hand from between their bodies and saw the faint traces of Harry’s liquid on it but simply wiped it onto the sheet because he was too tired to care, “Damn, that was great.”

No response.

“Babe?” He shook Harry on top of him slightly but only got a soft snore. Harry was out like a light. Liam could only roll his eyes with a fond chuckle at this point and decided to not even disturb him, he knew that he could sleep with the dim lamp on so he just left it like that. His dick now softening-yet still being held onto-inside Harry’s ass, cum going to sticky them together in the morning and a comfortable weight atop his body, Liam fell asleep within minutes rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s back.

XXXX

When Liam awoke he wondered why he was so warm and felt something very heavy on top of him. He tried to move but whatever it was wasn’t going to let him move. Usually this would cause panic in someone and it did momentarily until his eyes opened and focused on the dim lamp still lit in the room and his face had messy chocolate curls in it. Harry.

He wondered how long they’d been asleep like that, probably only an hour or two but turning his head towards the clock he saw it was nearing seven am which meant they had basically slept the entire night like that. Damn. He rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s exposed back and kissed the top of his head because he was awake now and after a bit of adjusting he realized someone else was too.

Well not someone but a part of him was. His dick was solid because of morning wood and it was still inside Harry. He could feel the rim pucker around his shaft gently like Harry was doing it in his sleep but the boy was still dead to the world and Liam groaned because he liked morning sex and this was amazing. Harry’s weight atop him and his dick still securely planted deep inside him and with a bit more movement there was still traces of their lovemaking inside him making him slip in and out of the rim experimentally and fuck, that felt good.

Liam began to shallowly thrust up into Harry’s limp body, positioning his knees upwards so he had more leverage and could rock Harry onto his dick and yeah, Liam’s cum was still in there and aiding his slip and slide into the rim. Snaking a hand down he could feel how swollen and puffy his rim was, like someone sucked it slightly out of him to look like a rosebud or something and that made Harry stir and give a whimper in his sleep.

Liam continued, eyes closed and focused, attuned to everything Harry was right now as he began to fuck up into his sleeping partner. Fuck he felt good. So warm and still so wet inside and Liam’s dick even more susceptible to pleasure since he’d been basically marinating in Harry’s asshole for hours, the spongy tip was hot and his slit all the way down to the base had a pleasant tingling to it, his inner flesh and foreskin felt like it was being licked by blissful flames as he thrust up and down slowly, Harry’s body taking him in with no protest.

He wrapped his bulging arms around Harry’s small waist and rolled him over so that his arms splayed out and his legs were being held back by Liam’s chest and stomach and then by his hands as he sat back and saw his cock slip in and out of Harry’s swollen and painful looking hole.

“Fuck.” He moaned with abs flexing and biceps doing much the same as he fucked into Harry’s still unconscious body and he noticed that Harry was hard too, his cock the same length but thicker was slapping against this abdomen and his bulky foreskin hadn’t peeled back yet. Liam picked it up between his palm and fingers making that skin peel back and forth so the darker pink tip would pop in and out of view and started to thrust a bit harder, slaps from his hips into Harry’s jiggling cheeks now along with his grunts of approvement. Harry’s face began to scrunch and eyes started to flutter as Liam sped up inside him and heard the squelch of last night’s load inside him trying to leak out.

Then green eyes blew wide open and his mouth opened, Liam was on top plunging his tongue down it getting the younger to squeak and shake in fear but then moan into it as his dick and hole were being worked over by Liam on top of him, his thighs now straining at the onslaught of morning fucking now taking place. Liam then thrust slower but pushed in harder as his tongue was licking the roof of Harry’s mouth, his fist wringing Harry’s cock making the head balloon in his fist and purple somewhat. Both boys breathing heavy through their noses as the younger’s hands were now kneading and gripping Liam’s soft cheeks in his palms.

Liam broke apart, brown eyes blackened to be met with jade ones much like his own, “Morning baby.” Thrust, push, moan.

“Woke up hard inside you, didn’t want it to go to waste.” Thrust, push, moan from Harry and a whimper.

“Fuck yes. Feels so good Li. You’re gonna make me cum!” Harry sighed out because his body was already filled from last night, his rim much looser than ever before and his sweet spot had a constant pressure on it for hours as he slumbered and now that pressure was slamming into his sweet spot getting him to see sparks.

“Cum for me Haz.” Liam licked Harry’s chapped lips then sat up, torso and chest elongated looking like a furry, chiseled British god as he fucked into Harry’s raw tunnel and rim.

Harry, like last night, brought his hand to wrap around Liam’s rougher one and started jerking himself off, felt the slight bit of sweat from this twenty minute sexcapade make his shaft and inner foreskin slippery as his slit produced a miniscule bit of clear liquid. Liam’s dick was slamming into Harry’s prostate getting him to huff out a breath each time, it was so hard inside him and Liam’s dick had been a constant force for hours and it was euphoric.

Their bodies slapped and moans were loud in the room as Liam fucked into his lover, his cock spearing open a red rim of muscle that was too stretched to fight back, Harry’s insides were swollen and made the boy’s cock squeak each time he slipped back inside then out.

“Fuck!” Harry cried out with his hole on fire, tunnel so full and his dick now thudding in both their palms and then it was curtains. Harry spilled over his and Liam’s fist with a new velocity, white shooting out to splash against his face and chest and over their fingers to mix in with the dried patches from last night and the bit of sweat he had making his skin shiny and wet looking.

Harry released his hand from around his cock as did Liam’s and it lay defeated and crooked in his groin with balls scrunched up as Liam’s pounding got harder, he watched Harry’s body have to take his meat, eight inches of brutal force and throbbing veins making him stretch and take and whimper each time Liam invaded him, his low hanging balls swinging like a pendulum and slapping against the abused cheeks. He saw how tortured the rim looked-after having something inside you for so long and two fuck sessions it would happen-and he watched while holding his breath as that pull in his gut got hot and all he saw was white.

Then it was white shooting from his slit to paint and fill Harry up, the younger was twitching as the cock inside him swelled and filled him with a warm load of spunk and the veins that snaked around his cock caused his walls to undulate and move around them getting his dick to twitch limply and sated.

Liam’s body clenched and his fingers dug into Harry’s thighs as his release ebbed and flowed and soon he was on top of Harry, the rim clenching around him like it did from before with Harry now kissing his head and carding through his beard.

“Hey Li?” He said in a fucked out gravelly voice.

“Yeah babe?” Liam sounded breathless and he sort of was as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck and inhaled the stench of sweat, sex and cum and all Harry.

“Uh, I’m kinda sore. Do you mind if…” He trailed off because he was. He didn’t think he’d fall asleep with Liam inside him nor did he think he’d be woken up to being fucked. Both were fine in his book but he was sticky and gross and he really wanted a shower before the day started.

“Oh yeah, sorry love.” Liam smiled and kissed him angelically a few times before he finally slipped out of Harry at a glacial pace and Harry was left gaping, some of Liam’s cum now dribbling from outside his hole and tunnel that was beet red and engorged and filthy.

Liam helped Harry into the shower and cleaned him with as much love and tenderness as he could only bestow upon his boyfriend and helped him dress and within an hour his hole had gone back down to regular size, maybe not tightness but that’d be a bit more time.

They were laying in bed all showered and curled into one another, using the spare time before they absolutely had to move to just bask in each other’s presence, “So good morning love.” Harry nuzzled Liam’s beard and heard a very distinct purr.

Then those thick arms were pulling in Harry closer, “Very good morning indeed babe.” And he kissed the top of those curls that he had every intention of waking up to every morning.


End file.
